Heart and Soul
by Selena3
Summary: Well, this was SUPPOSED to be short, but i sort of got carried away... ^-^()... anyway, a Duo/Usa pairing, and a bit cheezy and wacked out, but still good. plz R&R!
1. chapter one

Heart & Soul  
AN Hi Guys! This is the revised version. Not much changed, only, like, one scene, but it might make more sense in a later chapter if you read it again. Enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. I DO, however, own my roller blades! ^-^()  
Now, I shall sing you a song. What? you don't wanna here it? Aw, pooh.   
oh well. just read the fic.  
  
Heart & Soul  
PG-13  
Neko Tenshi  
  
Serena's POV  
  
"Darien, how could you!" I screamed and my boyf-no, EX boyfriend. "I can't believe this! You yell at ME when I want a   
break from our relationship, and here you are, cheating on me with some sluttish whore!" I gestured towards the skinny, gangly   
red head with straight hair, clothes a few sizes to small, and a bust size showing she had one to many implants.  
  
"Serena, I...uh...she's my cousin!" Darien exclaimed. I could tell he was proud of himself for his WAY to lame excuse.   
  
"Oh, sure. You were just making out with your fellow family member. Hello, Bastard! You don't have any family LEFT!" I   
screamed at him tears threatening to fall, but I held them back. I knew what I said was harsh, but after this, I didn't care.  
  
"Serena-" he began, but I cut him off.  
  
"Darien.... Just forget it." I said, sighing and lowering my voice. I looked up at him; my eyes glistening with unshed tears.   
"I'm tired of your excused. As far as I'm concerned, this relationship is over." I finished icily, walking out the door, shutting it softly   
behind me.   
  
~  
  
I leaned against the door and finally let the tears fall. I couldn't believe what just happened. I pushed my self up off the   
door and ran out of the apartment complex to the park. When I got to the garden, I fell to the grass, surrounded by lilies, daffodils,   
irises, and other exotic flowers. The only flower not present was a rose. There was not a single rose in the whole entire garden,   
which I was grateful for. I never really liked roses. Plus, I'm allergic to them. Weird, huh? After a few more minutes of crying, I   
heard a rustling in a near by tree.   
  
"Who's there?" I asked, sniffling. A boy, that looked to be around my own age of 15, with colbolt blue eyes and long   
chestnut brown hair pulled back in a braid with a Chicago sox hat and baggy ripped blue jeans and a black T-shirt on, jumped down   
from the tree, smiling. I got up quickly and went into a defensive stance, wiping tears from my eyes.   
  
"What do you want?" I asked.  
  
"Woah, hold up! I ain't gonna hurt cha! The name's Duo Maxwell. Who 'r' you?" the boy asked.  
  
"Serena Tuskino." I answered, falling back hard onto my bottom. I don't know why I told him my name. It was... strange, to say the   
least. He came over and sat across from me. We talked for a while, and he got to be a pretty cool guy. He learned more about me   
in 5 minutes that Darien ever knew in 5 months.   
  
"Wow. So you do karate, AND you sing AND you baby-sit AND you manage to get ALL you school work done? Geez, I could NOT   
accomplish that." Duo said, hanging his head. I laughed.  
  
We were having so much fun just talking that I forgot all about Darien and his Barbie. Well, almost...  
  
"So, anyway, where do you go to school? I haven't seen you around here before." I said, wiping flower petals off my Capri jeans.   
  
"I just moved in today from Italy. (AN: don't ask. I was just thinking about Italy at that moment...) I was just checking out my new   
surroundings. I've been enrolled to Juuban High School." Duo said, popping off the head of a dandelion.  
  
"You're going to Juby?" I asked looking up.  
  
"Juby? You mean Juuban? Yeah, why?" He looked at me.  
  
"Because I go th-" I was cut off by a familiar sounding voice.  
  
"Serena! Serena? What are you doing here? I thought for sure you'd be in the rose garden..." Darien babbled on, and I moaned   
and rolled my eyes. I stood up and walked up to him. Grossing my arms over my light green spaghetti strap shirt.  
"Anyway, I came to apologize" He FINALLY finished.   
  
He looked at me with these big puppy dog eyes and he looked so lame and pathetic that I almost felt sorry for him. ALMOST.  
  
"Look. Darien. It's over. Finished. Finé. Finite. WE'RE THROUGH!" I said, getting right up in his face. I expected him to pout and   
try again. But instead, he did the horrible, the disgusting, the unthinkable: he KISSED me!   
  
I stood there in a state of shock for a moment, and he must have thought I was enjoying it, because he wrapped his arms   
around my waste, which brought me out of my stupor. I wrapped my arms around his neck, which he thought I was doing for   
the kiss, but I was actually looking for a pressure point. When I found it, I smiled against his lips and squeezed. He yelped and   
broke the 'kiss'. His hands flew up to his neck, and I punched him in his stomach. He leaned over in pain, so I decided to go over   
and help. Or, at least, that's what he thought. I grabbed his arm and flipped him over my shoulder, pinning him with my feet.   
I got off him and got right up in his face. Again. But this time, he didn't kiss me, thank GOD.   
  
"I told you Darien, once before, that if you ever touch me in a way I don't like, my wrath would fall upon you. But did you listen   
to me? Of course not. Why would you? All you know of Serena is a clumsy ditz that fails school. Well guess what. You were   
wrong. Good bye, Darien. Please, DON'T come back." I started to walk away, but turned around again. "Oh, and, seeing how   
the girls don't know this, don't mention this to any one, or prepare for a very painful dé javú."   
  
I walked over to where Duo was standing. "Well Duo, it was nice meeting you, but I have to go. I'm supposed to meet  
the girls there 15 minutes ago." I said, walking off towards Sakura Street.  
  
"Wait, if you were supposed to meet them 15 minutes ago, wouldn't that make you late? And isn't the arcade the OTHER   
way? And are these girls your talking about the girls you told me about? And why don't they know about your super cool ninja stuff?  
And why..." Duo babbled on until I stopped a few steps down the street. I turned around  
  
"DUO! Shut up! They think I'm ALWAYS late, the same way that they think I'm a clumsy ditz and don't know about the  
karate. And if you ever tell them, I will make you my personal punching bag. And yes, the arcade is the other way. I live on this   
street and I have to go home and get those stupid clothes they think I'm obsessed with, another thing that will turn you color's the   
human body is not supposed to be if you blab, and yeah, they're the girls I was talking about earlier. Bye!" I ran until I finally made   
it to my big 2-story red brick house.   
  
Wow. I still say it every time I see my house. Every one does, too. See, my dad got promoted to being president, causing   
us to become, well, loaded, so we moved into the wealthier neighbor hood. I opened the door ran up the stairs to my room. I loved   
my room. It was really big. The walls were pale yellow, making the room look brighter, and the bead spread and curtains were  
spring flowers. The carpet was white, with a tint of blue in it, matching my bed covers. Everything that was wood was a dark,  
dark brown, and antique.   
  
My old room, in my other house, was pink; to play along with the little game called destiny. And I also pretend to fail tests   
and quiz's, when I really don't. I just don't show them the actual test. The only other person who knows is my mom. Only Mom  
knows about the whole Sailor Moon thing. Anyway. I walked over to my closet and pulled out a -what I thought was extraordinarily   
ugly- pink jacket. I pulled in on; zipping up the zipper until you could only see the pink flowers on the trim of my shirt.   
  
I looked at my self in my full-length mirror. I hated my destiny. Why couldn't I choose my OWN way of life? I'm supposed   
to be a clumsy, ditzy, stupid girl who does horrible in school. When really, I'm more graceful than Mina when she's playing   
volleyball-god you should see her play, she the best! -And more serious than Raye is when she's at the temple-dude, there is   
no messing with that girl while she's praying. - And I could actually do better in school than even Amy if I tried, but I really don't   
want to-she studies way to much for her own good, an-oh my god I am SO LATE! I jumped up from my bed, and running out the  
door while saying: "Hi mom, bye mom". As I left the house I think I could here her saying "Why hello Serena, how are you doing.   
Late again? Pretending to be late all the time could become I habit you know...."  
  
  
~  
  
I ran into the arcade at full speed, which is pretty fast, and skidded to a halt in front of the glass double doors. As I passed by  
the counter, I said hello to Andrew and Lizzy.  
  
"Hi guy's! Sorry I'm late, I had some...ah...business to finish up." I said. Screeching to a halt in front of the table that my friends   
were sitting at. "I'm sure you were Serena." Lita said teasingly. "Yeah, she was probably hanging all over Darien again." Raye said.   
"Actually..." I slid into the booth next to Amy. "I broke up with Darien." I finished casually, stealing one of Mina's French fries from   
across the table.   
  
"WHAT?!?!?!?!" they all screamed so loud that the whole city of Juuban could of heard them. And had to cover their ears. "What'd   
ya do that for, Serena! What about destiny?" Raye shouted. "Well, I have a feeling that who I date is MY business!" I shouted back,   
standing up and leaning my hands on the table. "Woah! Serena. Chill." Andrew said, walking up to our table. I backed down a   
little until I finally sat down. Every one looked at Andrew.   
  
"So girls, what can I get you?" Andrew asked, taking out a pad of paper and a pen. "I'll have a banana split and a coke." I said.   
Ugh. I was NOT going to be able to eat all of this. "I'll have a root beer float." Raye Said. "And I'll have the same" Ami replied,   
looking up from her book. "I want a chocolate fudge Sunday!" Mina announced. "Yeah, me too!" Lita agreed. "Alrighty, be back   
with your order's soon."  
  
~  
  
  
After I got half way into my banana split, I made a lame excuse to go to the bathroom. When I got there, I climbed up onto the   
ledge above to sink and hid behind the huge plants. And I cried. With all my heart and soul.  
  
~  
  
  
Raye's POV  
  
I watched Serena walk towards the bathroom, pretending to stumble on her way there. Yeah, I know about Serena's pretending to   
be a clumsy ditz. And I admire her for keeping it up. I always wanted to tell her I knew and that she didn't have to, but I never did.   
I also knew about Darien cheating on her, but Queen Serenity told us all in our dreams not to tell Serena about Darien's games.   
  
"Hey, guys, I'm going to check on Serena. To make sure she didn't fall in, or any thing." I lied. I swear, the first thing I'm going to   
do is apologize. I walked towards the bathroom, and opened the door once I got there. When I walked in, Serena was no where   
in sight. "Serena?" I called softly. I heard a sniff. She was on the ledge on the sink. She always hides there. I climbed up onto the   
sink and looked up onto the ledge. "Serena?" I asked again. She stiffened. "What?" She asked, sniffing. I could tell she was   
wiping tears, but I didn't say anything. "You OK?" I asked softly. "Yeah. I just lost something. But...OH! Here it is! Well, that's over!  
See ya later Raye!" She said, jumping off the ledge. She forgot to stumble at the bottom, though, and fell a little too late. She   
ran out the door and I followed. I watched her run out of the arcade, saying good-bye to the girls as she left. I walked over to   
the table and picked up my black trench coat.   
  
"Hey guy's, I gotta go. Grandpa needs me back at the shrine. See ya!" I started to turn around, but Lita stopped me. "Hey Raye,   
did you find out what was wrong with Serena?" She looked worried. "Uh, no. I didn't see her in there, actually. Weird, huh? Well,  
See you guys at school tomorrow!" And with that, I ran out of the door. And yeah, I go to their school now. I got Grandpa to let   
me go to a public school with all my friends.  
  
I ran about half a block, and stopped. I sort of figured that she went to the park, so I crossed the street and walked into the park,   
over towards the lake, under the weeping willow. I knew that's where she'd be if she were here, because I've sat there and   
watched her, crying for countless hours, wanting so very much to be able to go over there and telling her that she can do   
whatever she wants with her life. But I didn't, and today would be different. I ducked under the leaves, my hands in my coat   
pocket. I walked over to Serena and sat down next to her. She was startled, I could tell, so I put my arm around her shoulder.   
She froze, then wiped her tears away. "Hey, you OK, for real this time?" I asked quietly, trying to catch her eye, but she avoided   
my glance. "Uh...Heh heh, of course, why wouldn't I be OK?" She said, laughing lamely. "Serena, you don't haft to pretend   
anymore. And don't you try to deny it." I lightly scolded. She looked at me. I took a deep breath, and explained.   
  
"I know about you're secrete. You're not a clumsy, ditzy, stupid girl who doesn't do well in school. You could actually probably pass   
Lita in the strength department, Amy, when it comes to school, Mina in...Something, and me in being as graceful as I've been told   
I am. Serena, you're a wonderful person. And your heart must really be made of gold if your willing to give up your whole life for  
one person's destiny. I really admire you, Serena." She smiled at that, and I went on. "I know you really a good person, Serena,   
and that you don't have to do what other people say. Follow your own destiny. Life your own life. Buy a Ferrari and take me for   
a ride!" I joked. She laughed. "See, there you go." I smiled  
  
"How did you know that it was all a big lie?" She asked. "It was obvious" I answered, "At least for me. The way you fight and are   
so into the battles, and so good and graceful, you could never be how everyone thinks you are. So," I stood up and pulled her up   
with me, "from now on, pink is prohibited. Come on, let's go to your house." I said, pulling her towards her HUMONGOUSE home.   
"Hey wait, why do we have to go to my house?" She asked. "Because when we were always fighting, we never really got to know   
each other, and I think that we could be pretty good friends, don't you think?" She nodded. "Plus, I want to use you Jacuzzi." I   
laughed at the look on her face when I said that, and when she saw I was kidding, laughed along with me, and we talked the   
whole way to her house.   
  
~  
  
  
"Wow, Serena. I really love your room!" I exclaimed as she took me on a tour of her house. "Thanks!" She responded happily. We   
were hanging out in her bedroom, and she was showing me some of the new clothes her dad got her. "What do you think of this   
one?" She asked. "Oh, that's so cute!" I exclaimed. "I love it!" She had on light blue flare jeans and a Hawaiian style tubetop that   
showed her stomach, with platform sandals that looked like they were made out of straw. "Really? I was thinking of wearing it to school on Tuseday..." She trailed off, looking herself over in the mirror. "WHAT? Serena, you can't wear that to school! You'll get in trouble!"   
I said. "I wasn't going to wear it to school, well, not REALLY. I was going to put it on under my uniform. I can roll up the pant legs   
far enough so they won't fall below the skirt." She said, smiling. "But there is one thing wrong with it." She turned around to face   
me. "What?" I asked, looking at her quizzically. "I need shorter hair." She said, turning around and folding her hair up to see the   
different lengths. "CUT YOUR HAIR?! But Serena! It took you from kindergarten to get your hair that long!" I panicked. She couldn't   
cut her hair. I loved her hair. She knew it, too. "Well, I don't want to wear the 'meatballs' anymore, because they remind me of...  
it-" I cut her off when I burst out laughing. 'It' was Darien. She started laughing along with me. "Any way, I won't cut it ALL off.   
Only to mid back." She gave me a look that calmly said 'don't argue with me'. "Oh, all right. It's your hair. Well then, lets go! I'll   
get mine cut, too." I said casually. She looked at me like I had just decided to join a strip club. She was always fussing about how   
much she loved my hair. "Just kidding." I said, smiling. She sighed. "All right, let's go!" She said enthusiastically, and after she   
changed, we left.  
  
~  
  
We got back to Serena's house just in time for dinner. "Hey Mom? Would it be OK if Raye spent the night?" Serena asked   
her mom. "Not tonight, honey, I'm sorry. I have to go to a meeting, but she could in 3 days on Monday if you two can get up in time for school the next morning. Do you think you can do that her mother asked. "Of COURSE we can, Momma. PLEASE?" Serena pouted and folded her hands under her chin; a pose that I thought looked utterly ridiculous. "Well, I don't see   
why not, then. Would you like to stay, Raye?" "Yes, Mrs. Tsukino. Thank you." I said, nodding my head slightly. "Well then, I guess I'll be going. Grandpa's probably started to worry. See you on Monday, Serena!" I called as I went out the door and down the block to my house before I could be invited for dinner. Why? I don't really know...  
  
***********Monday***********  
  
On Monday after school Serena and I left our group of friends (consisting of Mina, Lita, Amy, Catty, Cleo, Duo, and Quatre) to walk to Serena's house. That weekend, Serena had told the other three inner scouts, Luna and Artimus about her faking everything and got along A LOT better than we had before. When we got to Serena's we went up stairs to her HUMOUNGOUS room and sat around listening to music until Mrs. Tuskino called us down for dinner.  
  
Mr. Tsukino was out of town for the week, so Serena, her mother and I, since her younger brother Sammy was at a   
friend's house, spent all night watching movies and hanging out. That's when I found out that Mrs. Tsukino knew our secret. We   
were all sitting around in the living room when I was introduced to Mrs. Tsukino as Sailor Mars. I didn't know what to say. Maybe   
Serena was as big a ditz as I thought her to be. "Mom already knows about the Sailor Scouts. And about how I faked all that crap   
to 'fulfill my destiny'." She finished the last part in a snotty, suck up voice that made her mother and I crack up. That night around   
midnight, Serena went up stairs and changed into our pajamas. Mine were a deep, dark red silk with black Chinese and Japanese  
symbols sewn onto them. Serena had on a pair of sky blue pajama pants and a white spaghetti strap with sky blue moon's and   
stars lining the bottom. Then we got into our beds, well, my bed was a pallet on the floor next to Serena's bed, but it counted.   
  
"So Serena, are you still planning on wearing your new outfit to school tomorrow?" I asked, turning my head to look up   
at her. "Yup." She answered sleepily. "Why?" I asked. "I was planing on going out to Spy after school." She yawned. I grinned.   
I never woulda thought. Spy was a big hang out for under age kids, ya know, like freshmen to seniors, but only really, well, not   
really punk, but tougher kids went. "I wanna go with you." I said. "Sure. You can borrow something of mine. We'll look in the   
morning, k?" She looked down at me. "OK. G'night, Serena." I yawned, rolling onto my side. "G'night, Raye."  
  
~  
  
  
Well, I wasn't sure, but I think that I'll end it here and just start a new chapter, cause it's been so long since I've last had   
something out. I hope you like it. Oh, and Spy really IS a club, my cousin goes there. just thought you might want to know! ^.~ v  
Ja Ne!  
  
~Selena~  
  



	2. chapter two

Heart and Soul  
  
AN: Peoples, I feel really bad. I got my VERY first flame yesterday   
and I feel really bad. It was for this story, too. You can see it if   
you read the list of reviews. I wish I could take it off the list,   
for the person who wrote it (whose name will not be mentioned) is   
like a swamp leech. Not only is it disgusting, but it comes along,   
unwanted, sucking out your confidence in writing, like a leech sucks   
blood, leaving a scar to remind us of it's unwanted venomous presence. If you have read the review, I would like to say something to that person, even though I hope with all my heart they don't come back. Dear Nasty Evil person, HELLO! It's called Fanfiction for a reason, ya know! As much as I hate to admit it, it's not real! If you didn't like it then you shouldn't have read it, much less reviewed it! Thank you very much! So go jump off a cliff or something! %#^$^#$%*&*$%$$&%$*$##$@^@^*%~~*%&%$&^%&#$^@^#&$%^*%*$&%$*^%#$#@^%$#&#!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Okay peeps, I'm done, got it all out of my system, but I still feel   
bad. I almost didn't post this chapter, but then I thought, ya know,   
screw what this person said. A lot of other people read it and liked   
it. Thanks for listening to me ramble.   
  
So, how's it going? Sorry there wasn't a lot of Duo in the last   
chapter. There's a little more in this chap, but not a lot. I promise   
there will be more next time. Ja ne! And enjoy!  
  
Heart and Soul  
Chapter 2  
Pg-13  
Neko Tenshi  
  
~Serena's POV~  
  
The next morning Mom woke us up bright and early. We both got through   
the shower and dressed while Mom made us breakfast. I pulled on my   
light blue flare jeans and rolled them up to my knees, pulling on our   
school uniforms' dark blue skirt. It just covered the bottom of the   
jeans. I looked over at Raye.  
  
"Smart." Was all she said, putting on a tight shimmer blue mini skirt   
under her own uniform's longer skirt.  
  
"Thanks." I said, turning my back to put on the Hawaiian tube top,   
pulling the white, sailor collared shirt over top of it. Raye did the   
same with silver spaghetti strap I lent to her. We both put on socks   
and the school's shoe's (AN: I'm not sure about it, but I think the   
shoe's in sailor moon are all the same at the school.) then through   
various make up, hair things, and my straw sandals along with the   
strapy black platforms Raye was wearing the day before in a large bag.  
  
"Good morning, girls, I trust you sleep well." Mom said as we walked   
down stairs, setting two plates of steaming eggs and bacon on the   
counter-bar.   
  
"Morning, Mom."   
  
"Morning Mrs. Tsukino."   
  
We replied, sitting in front of the food. When we finished, we put   
our plates in the sink and grabbed our school bags, lunches, and the   
bag with all our stuff for after school in it.   
  
"Bye, Mom! We're leaving!" I yelled down the hallway.   
  
"Bye girls! Have a good time at school! And don't stay out to late   
after words!" She yelled back  
  
"Okay, bye!"  
  
And with that, we ran out the door and down the street to Juuban High   
School.   
  
~  
  
"Class, today we've got some new students!" Mrs. Tetsuya, our (meaning   
the inner senshi and mine's) homeroom teacher said, gesturing towards   
the 2 girls and 2 boys at the head of the classroom. "Please,   
introduce your selves!"  
  
"Hi! My name's Catterin Channing, but everyone calls me Catty." The   
first girl said. She had short blond hair with dark highlights, cut   
in a layered manner and shorter in back, getting longer in front only   
slightly, falling only down to her jaw line and deep, reddish-purple   
eyes that sparkled with a fun loving nature and mischief. I liked her   
already.   
  
The next girl had an almost gothic look to her, but was gorgeous in a   
spooky sort of way. She had long black hair that fell to her waist   
with dark blue highlights (that I later noticed was in millions of   
tiny braids that looked like normal hair from far enough away) and   
bright green, almond shaped eyes. "Cleo Warner." Was all she said.   
  
The last two were both boys. I gasped as I looked at them. The next   
boy was the one I met at the park the day... yeah. Duo Maxwell.  
  
"Hey, all! The name's Duo Maxwell." He said, the same time I thought   
it. Creepy. He winked at me, making all of the girls in the class   
sigh.   
  
The last boy had Platinum blond hair and kind blue eyes. "Hello. My   
name is Quatre Winner."  
  
Mrs. Tetsuya smiled. "All right, now, since having every kid in the   
class room say their name would take too long, then you'll all just   
have to make friends the old fashion way." We all let out small   
chuckles. Mrs. Tetsuya was my favorite teacher, being one of the   
youngest in the building. "Let's see... Quatre and Duo, you take a   
seat   
over there next to Mina and Lita," she said, guiding the boys to the   
opposite side of the room where Mina, Lita and Raye were seated.   
"Catty and Cleo, why don't you take your seats over by Serena and   
Amy."  
  
After everyone was seated, the class had a few minutes to finish any   
homework they didn't complete before the bell rang. I leaned across   
the aisle to the seat next to me, which was Catty's. "Hola. I'm   
Serena Tsukino." I smiled, greeting her. She turned to me and smiled   
back. "Hi! The name's Catterin, but if you call me that, let's just   
say, you shouldn't think about it. Call me Catty" She winked to show   
she was just kidding and I smiled even wider. "So, where did you move   
here from?" I asked, getting into a more comfortable position in the   
hard plastic chairs. "All four of us, meaning Quatre, Duo, Cleo and   
me, moved in from California, over in the U.S." she replied. "Really?   
All four of you? Are you related or something?" I raised an eyebrow   
in question. "Well, sorta, but It's all REALLY confusing. See, Quatre   
is my brother, but then our parents got divorced. Our mom got married   
to a man who had a daughter, Cleo, so now she's my stepsister. Then   
out step father and biological mother adopted Duo from outer family   
members who had passed away, so he was like my adopted brother- second   
cousin once removed's son, or something like that.. Like I said, it's   
all very confusing." She smiled at my expression that must have been   
funny, seeing how I was confused with all of the family....ness... or   
something like that.   
  
"All right, kodomo! Time for class! Please take out your homework so   
I can come by and collect it." Mrs. Tetsuya said, walking over to the   
first row of students and taking the worksheets and pieces of notebook   
paper from the class. When she got to my desk and looked me in the   
eye. I gave her a knowing smile and handed her my papers. Amy poked   
me in the back with her pencil. "Serena, I'm proud of you." I just   
smiled a smile that told her 'I'm not what I appear to be'. She   
smiled back. I knew she had figured out that it had all been a big   
charade.   
  
~   
  
When class FINALLY let out for lunch, I hurried to catch Catty and   
her... um... family.   
  
"Hey, Catty! Wait up!" I called, running over to the quartet.  
  
"Hey Serena, what's up?" she asked, stopping and turning around.  
  
"Nothing really. Hey, you guy's wanna join me and my friends for   
lunch?" I offered a smile.   
  
Catty turned to her comrades.   
  
"Sure."  
  
"Great, lets go!" and we all ran off.  
  
~  
  
"So, do you guy's party?" Raye asked.  
  
"Hell yeah!" Cleo said.  
  
Raye and Cleo had really hit it off, as had everyone else in both   
groups. Raye looked at me and I instantly knew what she was talking   
about.  
  
"Well, you guy's are in luck! Raye and me were planning on heading   
over to a local club after school. You guy's wanna come? You girls   
can, too." I invited, directing the last part to the other inners.  
  
"That'd be great, but-" Quatre started  
  
"We don't have anything to wear" Duo finished, gesturing at the   
school uniforms.   
  
"Well, you could always meet us there." Raye suggested.  
  
Mina gave us a confused look. "What about you guys?" she asked.  
  
"We planned ahead." I said, showing her my rolled up pant legs.   
  
"Damn, girl! Is there anything you CAN'T do?" Lita asked jokingly.  
  
(AN: the inners already know about how Serena isn't a ditz or any   
thing.)  
  
I grinned evily "You don't want to know..."  
  
We spent the rest of lunch joking and laughing with each other, and   
when the bell for classes rang again, you would have thought we had   
known each other all out lives.   
  
~  
  
After school, Amy, Lita, Cleo and Raye went over to Lita's house to   
get dressed, while Catty, Duo, Quatre, Mina and I dropped by their   
house.   
  
Wow. That was their house. Wow. Totally and completely wow. Wow. It   
was huge! Mina and I followed Catty up to her room like stupid   
pidgins.   
  
"Nice room" Mina said in awe as we stepped into Catty's tropical   
room. Everything was very Jamaica, Bahama, Hawaii.   
  
"Very nice." I commented.   
  
"Thanks" she replied, walking over to her closet. "What should we   
wear?"   
  
I rushed over to her LARGE closet and rummaged around for a while.   
I emerged later with loose-fitting violet draw string pants made out   
of a T-shirt material that resembled pajama pants, a white spaghetti   
strap shirt, and a sheer violet, button up, short sleeved shirt. "Put   
this on." I ordered, shoving the outfit into Catty's arms "And these."  
I said, handing her a pair of white Stevies.   
  
"What about me?" Mina asked.  
  
"Oh, you can borrow something!" Catty exclaimed.  
  
"Cool, thanks." She breathed. I returned to rummaging through the   
closet. This was fun. "Ah ha!" I cried in triumph, pulling myself out   
of the closet. I had found an orange shimmer-velvet tube top that   
turned a purple blue color if you looked at it a certain way and   
black cotton flares. "Here ya go, Mina, try this on." I said, handing   
her the out fit, also grabbing some black semi-strapy platforms from   
off the floor. As the other girls took turns getting dressed in the   
bathroom, I just stripped off my uniform and rolled down my jeans,   
grabbing my sandals out of my school bag. I had grabbed them before   
we came over. When we were all dressed, we sat down and did each   
other's hair. Mina insisted on doing mine and kept fussing on how I   
shouldn't have cut it, but she was just teasing. She pulled my hair   
back into two, twin French braids, with a few thick strands of hair   
purposely left out of the tight confines of the hair spray and gel   
to look sort of like bangs, hanging down the side of my face, but I   
pushed them behind my ear. Then I put on some copper colored eye   
shadow and golden glitter to match the oranges and golds of my   
Hawaiian tube top, along with some lightly pink tinted lip-gloss.   
Then I took some of Catty's body pens and drew red-orange-yellow   
flames all the way around my waist, skipping over a medium sized   
tattoo of a dagger dripping with blood on my back near the base of   
my spine.   
  
"Is that real?" Mina asked.  
  
"Hell yeah!" I said, grinning. Mina and Catty looked at me.   
  
"Cool!" Catty exclaimed. "When did you get it?" Mina asked.   
  
"One of the day's a blew of a study meeting and said that I was at   
the arcade." I replied, grinning harder.   
  
Then it was my turn to do Mina. I took her hair down from it's normal   
red bow and made a few tiny braids in various places, pulling the top   
back loosely in a clip, letting the rest hang loosely down her back.   
We applied a small amount of shimmer blue eye shadow to her eyelids,   
and clear gloss to her lips. Then she spread a thin coat of body   
glitter all around her midsection and collar bone area.   
  
Finally it was Catty's turn. She walked out of the bathroom; all   
decked out in her purple outfit and plopped down in front of her   
vanity. "All right, girls! Work your magic." She said, grinning. Mina   
and I looked at each other, grinned, and got to work. We applied   
shimmer purple eye shadow to her eyes and clear gloss to her lips. We   
left her short hair down and put glitter-dust in it.  
  
"All right, all done!" I said happily, walking over towards the door.   
"Let's get a move on or we'll be late! You think the guy's are done   
yet?" Mina asked, putting her school stuff in my bag and following me   
out of the room with it.  
  
"I don't know, let's find out." Catty said, ushering us out of her   
room.  
  
We walked down the stairs and saw Duo and Quatre standing around in   
the hall way talking.  
  
~Duo's POV (yay! I finally got to Duo!)~  
  
I stood around waiting for the girls talking to Quatre. Damn, those   
girls were hot!   
  
"Quatre… Quatre? Hello, you there, buddy?" I waved my hand in front   
of his face. He was looking behind me. I turned around to see what   
had him looking like a fish, and what I say made my mouth drop open.   
  
'Wow' I thought. The girls looked great! My eyes were on the girl I   
had met the day before at the park. Serena, was her name. She was   
gorgeous.   
  
"Looking good, ladies." I said, hooking my arm with Serena and Catty.   
Serena looked a little surprised, but I don't think she cared. "Let's   
go!" I called as Catty and Mina hooked arms with Quatre. I winked at   
him. He blushed.   
  
~  
  
A few minutes later the whole gang was outside of the teen club Spy.   
  
All the girls looked equally nice. Raye was wearing a sliver spaghetti   
strap shirt with a shimmer blue mini skirt and black platforms. Her   
hair was up in a bun with streaks of red glitter through out. She had   
glitter surrounding her eyes. Litter was wearing short black shorts   
and a dark green-black leather sleeveless top with a silver zipper up   
the front, zipped up just far enough not to look like a slut, but to   
show something. Cleo was wearing a dark purple tube-top, mini skirt   
dress, with the skirt coming down to mid-thigh, her hair was still in   
it's million's of teeny-tiny braids, but pulled up into a high   
ponytail. She had gotten little purple and black designs drawn above   
the dress line near her collarbone. Last, but not least was Amy. She   
was wearing sky-blue leather pants with a high-collar sleeveless white   
cotton shirt. Her short blue hair was now pulled back in a white head   
band, small wisps of bangs falling in her eyes, and she had gotten   
little blue, white, and black designs drawn on her shoulders. Quatre   
was wearing khakis and a white muscle shirt with a dark green   
button-up over top of it. I my self looked similar, except that had   
on loose black jeans and a black muscle shirt, a white button-up over   
top. My hair was still in a braid. I love my braid (AN: I'm sorry,   
minna, but I'm hyper and I couldn't resist!!)  
  
"So, are we just gonna stand here after noon, or are we gonna party?"   
Serena asked.  
  
"Party, of course!" Amy agreed. We all made our way in.  
  
"Serena, fancy seeing you here."  
  
Serena stopped dead in her tracks and slowly turned around, dread in   
her eyes.  
  
~~~  
  
  
EVIL CLIFFIE!!!!!!!!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!   
Um... okay, never mind...... yeah..... Um, just review please!  



	3. Author's Notes

Heart and Soul Notes  
  
Hey, ppls! i just wanted to take a few quick seconds to put in a   
HUGE apologie to everyone for my STUPID computer. it's got this   
demented automatic spell check that ALWAYS changes Lita's name to   
'Litter'. i was reading over the chapter with my buddie Lady Jade,   
and when i noticed it, i felt so embarrased!!!!! i'm SO sorry. and   
another thing. i can't spell. so, when i type on word, i actually   
use it, but other times, like now, when i just use a standard note  
pad that doesn't have spell check, it always will end up not spelled   
right. PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I'M ONLY IN 8TH GRADE!!!! um... yeah,   
right.... any hoo.... there were some requests for pairings with Rei   
and Heero and one for Rei and Trowa and i just needed to say that i'm  
really very sorry, but i can't, because in this story, those two guys   
kinda sorta don't exist. i mean, they EXIST but they arn't in the   
picture. you get it? sorry aobut that. i'll try to write a fic with   
those two in it. maybe in 'Dark Angel'. and no, Jade, it's not Dark   
ANGLE. i spelt angel as angle a few times in that fic and i'm being   
haunted by it. um... oh, yeah! In one part, at school, Mrs. Tetsuya  
say's something like "All right, kodomo" and i just wanted to say that  
kodomo means... um... children, i think.... i'm 99.9% sure. i knew it   
yesterday when i wrote it, but i can't remember now... ^-^()... well,  
i'm gonna go now and let you get on with your happy lives. thanks for  
your time, and i'll try to get the next chapter out soon. but i must   
warn you... it may seem corny at one part near the begening... um...  
okay, well, i'll see you guy's later! thanks for all your great   
reviews! i couldn't have done it with out you! well, i probally could   
have, but you know... or not... but your motavation has really got   
me... well... motavaited! well, i'm gonna shut up now, so i hope you'll  
have a great day/night/afternoon or what ever!!!! Ja Ne! 


	4. chapter three

Heart and Soul  
  
AN: OOPS! I forgot to put the disclaimer in the last chapter. Oh well. I'll just do two this time. *Evil grin*   
Sorry this chapter took so long to get out, but I was in Virginia for 2 weeks on vacation and was REALLY busy. This chapter also has a lot of songs in it. That's why it looks so long. Um… I think that's it. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer #1: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. I ALSO don't own the song 'Not this time' by 3LW. Or 'you make me sick' by Pink.   
  
Disclaimer #2: go look at #1 and the other chapters.  
  
Heart and Soul  
Chapter 3  
Pg-13  
Neko Tenshi  
  
  
~Last time~  
"Serena, fancy seeing you here."  
  
Serena stopped dead in her tracks and slowly turned around, dread in her eyes  
  
~This time~  
  
Serena's POV  
  
I turned around, expecting what met my eyes. Darien. Duo leaned over to me.  
  
"That Darien?" he whispered.  
  
"Yeah." I said, walking forward towards my EX. I put on a sickeningly sweet smile and said.  
  
"Why hello, Darien."  
  
"Serena, how are you doing? I've missed you…" He tried to wrap me in a hug, but I hit him. Not hard, but enough to get him off me. My expression quickly changed to one of disgust.   
  
"Darien, how many times do I have to tell you! WE ARE OVER!" I cried.  
  
"But Serena, I love you." He tried to put on a face to portray the truth, but I could easily see through it.   
  
"Cut the crap, Chiba. The only reason you wanna stick with me is so you can become King! I figured it out the day I broke up with you. It was obvious, the girls tried to tell me, but I wouldn't listen to them, to blinded by destiny." I suddenly got mad at myself for not noticing Darien was a fraud earlier and was going to take it out on a nearby tree, but decided that wouldn't be a good idea. Instead, I got a better idea. I pulled my fist away from the tree I almost killed and put it down by my side.   
  
"You know, Darien, violence isn't the only way to solve this." I looked at Raye, and she instantly knew what I was talking about. Singing. I live to sing, so why not use my talent as a weapon.  
  
Raye told Mina, Amy, and Lita about my idea. I had the perfect song. The girls and I had been working on it for a while and had the dance moved down pat.   
  
"Girls." I said, smirking and walking back into my position in the dance formation, the front of a triangle. "Lets give the man a free show, shall we?" our other 'party animals' looked on in confusion as did Darien and some other passer-biers who came over to see what was going on. Good. More humiliation for Chiba.   
  
I looked behind me to my left and saw Amy, then Raye behind her, and on my right, Mina then Lita. I whisper counted.  
  
"One two three go."   
  
~Not this time, not this time  
not this time, not this time~  
  
More people gathered around us.  
  
~Not this time, not this time  
Not this time, not this time~  
  
Darien was looking utterly confused by this time, our friends catching on to the singing part. I started singing and walked forward a bit as the other girls did some simple dance moves we came up with. I myself was just going to do little hand motions.   
  
~You told me that my love was all  
Good for you  
But when I'm not around  
There's always someone new  
With all my trust  
And every little kiss  
I can't believe you played me out  
Like this~  
  
Our crowed was growing, and Darien was doing something akin to thinking, I think, but I'm not sure.  
  
~All my friends told me   
I was not your only  
Guess my heart was wrong again~  
  
I moved back into my position and our dance moved got more complex as the chorus started, all 5 of us singing.   
  
~How can I be with someone like you?  
After all of the things that you put me through  
How could you lie, lookin' straight in my eyes  
Sorry baby, not this time~  
  
People began cheering. Darien was still trying to get it. Duo, Quatre, Cleo and Catty were cheering the loudest. I could here Duo and Catty's whistles even with all of the moving around and concentrating I was doing.   
  
~Not this time, not this time  
Not this time, not this time~  
  
The girls went back to doing what they were in the first verse, only different, and I moved up closer to the front again.  
  
~The other night when I was out  
With my friends  
And we were chillin' at the club  
When you walked in  
Said you were stayin' home  
Here you come and not alone  
Tell me what the fuck is goin' on~  
  
Some people gasped at that. The real song didn't really swear, but I needed to express my feelings. We went back into formation as Raye and I switched placed so she could sing the next part as we all danced.  
  
~Baby what goes around  
Always comes back around  
She'll be the one to bring you down~  
  
We moved back into the original triangle and the 5 of us all started singing and dancing again. I noticed that since Darien obviously coulnd't figure out why we were doing this turned from his form of 'thinking' to staring at us as we danced in not so comforting ways.  
  
~How can I be with someone like you?  
After all of the things that you put me through  
How could you lie, lookin' straight in my eyes  
Sorry baby, not this time~  
  
When the dance moves called for Mina and Amy to come in front of me so I was in the middle, I saw Mina flick Darien off for the Eicci looks he was giving her. Lots of people laughed and cheered. I walked back to the front and sang again.  
  
~Here I am, all alone  
Wondering where it all went wrong  
Guess my love was not enough  
For you to stay~  
  
I moved back a little bit so I was in the middle of all the girls. While they did a dance similar to my own, there's was more complex, because it's REALLY hard to dance that hard and rap at the same time. The next part I sang was actually what I rapped. Um…. You get it….  
  
~Can't believe you did me wrong  
Shoulda known, so now I'm gone  
All the things I did for you  
All the things you put me through  
Tellin' me you wanna stay with me  
But all along you was playin' me  
But all the games have gotta stop this time  
It worked before, but not this time~  
  
We moved back into formation, Mina and I switching spots for a moment. As we all did the exact dance as Mina sang a small piece like Raye had before.   
  
~With all my trust  
And every little kiss  
I can't believe you played me out~  
  
For the last part of the song, we just went all out. It was the coolest part of the song, dance wise. The moves were so slammin' that if everyone had been siting down, they would have jumped up, sat down and jumped up again, just to show how much they liked it. (AN: Serena sings everything in parentheses)   
  
~How can I be with someone like you? (Someone like you)  
After all of the things that you put me through (Put me through)  
How could you lie, lookin' straight in my eyes (how could you lie?)  
Sorry baby, not this time  
(not) (this) (time)  
  
How can I be with someone like you?  
After all of the things that you put me through (Yeah, Baby)  
How could you lie, lookin' straight in my eyes (straight in my eyes)  
Sorry baby, not this time  
(yeah yeah) (time------------------------------------------- (AN: the dashes mean carries on over part of the next chorus.)   
  
How can I be with someone like you?  
After all of the things that you put me through (put me through!)  
How could you lie, lookin' straight in my eyes (straight in my eyes!)  
Sorry baby, not this……….time!~  
  
Everyone that was watching, which turned out to be a BUNCH of people, were cheering and applauding and cheering, but it all died down when I walked slowly up to Darien.   
  
"I was blinded by my destiny, Darien. You were the one part of it that actually seemed good. Now, it all sucks. If you come near me again, just remember what I could have done to that tree, because I can do much worse to you."  
  
He finally dropped his stupid, 'I really did love you act'  
  
"Yeah, like you could do anything to me, much less a tree."  
  
I cut his words short when I punched him in the gut, then dropped down to a crouch to swipe his legs out from under him. He fell to the ground with a thud. I took the pentacle necklace from around my neck and kissed it, then pressed it to his for head.   
  
"Never under estimate someone you know nothing about. I have had a much darker past then I'm letting on." And with that I walked off into the club, never once looking back at him.   
  
Duo's POV  
  
"Wow! You girls are great!" I shouted as soon as we got in the club.   
  
"Seriously! Have you ever considered doing that for a stage job or something?" Cleo said.  
  
"We aren't THAT good, Duo." Serena said, blushing.  
  
"Yes, you are!" I argued. She didn't respond. I heard the song 'You make me Sick' by Pink come on.  
  
"Ooo, a lively tune! I'm inspired to dance!" Serena said comically in a fake British accent, getting up. "Wanna dance with me, Duo?"  
  
I looked at her weirdly for her first comment, then shocked and happy at her second.  
  
"Sure."   
  
She led me out to the middle of the dance floor and we started to move to the beat. The whole time I only had one thing on my mind. DAMN she's hot. I really liked Serena, but this feeling wasn't one of a crush on a cute girl. This felt…. Different. Before I knew it, that song was over and a slow song came on. It was 'gonna make you miss me' by 3LW (AN: think I like that band? I just got the CD yesterday, but I'm sure you don't care.) Serena pressed her body up against mine as we danced to the song. At that moment, I don't know what came over me, but I leaned down a kissed her. It was meant to be a fast kiss, but when I moved to come up, her lips followed mine. The slow gentle kiss soon turned into a more passionate one until we had to come up for air.   
  
"I'm sorry" I whispered and started to walk away, but she stopped me.  
  
"Why?" was all she said before she kissed me again. And I kissed back.  
  
  
THE END!  
  
Not for real, but for this chapter. Am I evil? REVIEW PLZ!!!!  
  
  



End file.
